A Prince's Journey
by twilightHDfan
Summary: It may be the end of the line for Sir Kanan, but for his young squire, Arthur, it is only the beginning - based on the movie A Knight's Tale . SLASH. Merlin/Arthur. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Prince's Journey  
**Film prompt:** A Knight's Tale  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin, (slight) Lancelot/Gwen  
**Rating:** PG-13 (not what I thought it would be, but there you go)  
**Warnings:** Um, not much, maybe fluff? Jousting and sword play. AU.  
**Spoilers:** None for Merlin, based on A Knight's Tale so slightly spoilerish for that.  
**A/N** – Written for the **reel_merlin** challenge. Huge thanks to my beta, **ash_1212** for going over this a few times. I didn't think I'd actually get this finished. But, yay!, proven wrong.  
**Summary** - It may be the end of the line for Sir Kanan, but for his young squire, Arthur, it is only the beginning (based on the movie A Knight's Tale)

8

**Prologue**

8**  
**

"Balinor, you must take him!" the woman said, thrusting the bundle into the knight's arms.

"Your majesty, I can't," Balinor replied, adrenaline pumping through him, as he looked over the Queen's shoulder, seeing the broken carriage, the men he had slain to save her, the men who were supposed to be protecting her slain beside them.

"You must," she said, gripping his arm tightly, almost to the point of pain. "Listen to the noise, Balinor, there are too many for you to fight. They will kill us all. You must take him, raise him as one of your stable boys, keep him safe."

"I will take him to the King," he said immediately, pulling the bundle closer to him, relieved that the boy had somehow managed to sleep through all the commotion.

"No," the Queen said, shaking her head. "No, Gaius … he told me that he would be in danger, to hide him away until he was older, but I didn't listen. They'll try again; he needs to be a man when he comes back, in order to take the throne. That's what Gaius said, said that he can't survive without the person his destiny is entwined with."

Looking down into the young Prince's face, the knight swallowed hard, the Prince's hair already golden like his mother's, his eyes, when he was awake, as blue as hers too. If he did take him, he would have to make him a servant. Any nobleman who looked closely would see the resemblance to the Queen, and so would know who he was. But if they thought he was just another servant, they would barely look close enough to notice he was a boy. The young Prince could never return to Camelot, not until he was old enough to defend himself.

"We'll all go together," he replied desperately, trying one last time to convince the Queen.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head, eyes filling with tears. "They … they will find us. I must stay here, protect you and ..."

She trailed off as the sound of hooves grew louder. Taking a step closer, she muffled a sob as she ran her fingers through her son's hair, leaning down and laying a gentle kiss to his brow.

"Go," she said, stepping away and picking up a bow and arrow, threading the bow. "Now, before it's too late."

"He will know you, your Majesty," Balinor said, as he mounted his steed, his heart clenching at the sight of his Queen with the weapons in her hands. Looking at her, he could see why the King had fallen in love with her, had fought so hard for her hand. She was everything they could ever hope for in a Queen.

Every part of him was telling him to stop, to stay and fight; he was a knight after all. But he knew what she said was the truth, and if he couldn't protect the Queen, he would protect the young Prince, until the time was right for him to take his rightful place.

"Goodbye, Arthur," he heard her whisper, as he stirred the horse to gallop.

It wasn't until he got to the woods that he turned and saw a sight that would stay with him for ever; his Queen shooting down the men who came to take her life, strong and brave until the very end, when one of the men managed to close enough to capture her.

He didn't have long now, not long before they realized that the Prince wasn't there. They wouldn't think to look for him if he managed to escape. He hadn't been traveling with the party officially, had come across them on the road, just after they had been attacked, and had managed to slay the men who had been about to kill his Queen and Prince.

Galloping away, he decided that Arthur could stay with Lancelot and his mother. The woman would treat Arthur like one of her own, and he would become his squire when he was old enough.

"Welcome to your new life, Arthur," he whispered.

The baby slept on.

8

**A/N** - As always let me know what you thought :D


	2. Destiny Realized

**A/N** - Thanks to those who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed. Especially those who reviewed :)

8

**Chapter 1**

Destiny Realized

8

Arthur sighed as he walked up to Lancelot, noticing that Sir Kanan was still dozing under the tree. His life had changed drastically three years earlier, when Sir Balinor had sent him to squire for Kanan. The only bright side had been that Lancelot had come with him, both the young boys settling into a different life under the knight.

"Should we help him?" Arthur asked, coming up to stand shoulder to shoulder with his friend since childhood. "He has to be in the lists in two minutes or we forfeit."

And Arthur really didn't want to forfeit, they hadn't had a decent meal since they'd gotten to the tournament, Kanan wanting to spend his money on his armour and horse rather then his servants.

"Mmm," Lance replied, looking down at the knight.

"You should go check on him," Arthur said, giving his friend a pointed look.

"You go check on him," Lance replied, returning Arthur's look.

Kanan not only believed in not feeding his servants well, he also didn't believe in bathing.

"You're older," Arthur said.

"So, you're … his … you," Lance sighed, already digging into his pocket to pull out the plugs they put in their nose when Kanan was asleep to avoid the smell, Arthur grinning, knowing he'd won.

Watching his friend approach the knight, Arthur couldn't help but chuckle a little, stopping when Lance spoke.

"Dead," Lance called back to him, leaning over to check the knight again.

"What?" Arthur asked, feeling his stomach fall out.

Kanan was dead?

"Three scores to none after two lances," Leon said, coming up and patting Arthur on the shoulder. "All Sir Kanan needs to do is not fall off his horse and we've won."

"He's dead," Lance called back, his face showing exactly what Arthur was feeling.

"What?" Leon asked, looking between the two men. "What do you mean he's dead?"

"The spark of his life is covered in shite," Lance called back, standing up and walking over to them, pulling the plugs out of his nose in disgust. "His spirit is gone, but his stench remains."

"No," Leon said, shaking his head and moving closer, until the smell obviously reached him, stopping in his tracks. "We haven't eaten in three days."

"We know, Leon," Arthur replied, wondering how this could get any worse, his question answered as an official rode up.

"Squire," the man said, taking in the four men, an eyebrow raised. "Sir Kanan must report at once or forfeit the match."

Arthur looked at Lance, seeing the man's resolution to tell the official that Kanan was no longer alive, the thought of food and something more, something he'd been dreaming about his whole life, making him grab his friends arm, stopping the words from coming.

"He's on his way," Arthur said, ignoring the disbelieving stare that both Lance and Leon were sending his way.

"I'll … I'll ride in his place," Arthur continued, once the official had left. "Strip his armour. I'll ride in his place."

Turning, he left both of the other men, moving towards the dead knight, excitement running through him as he realized he was finally getting his chance to fulfill a dream, something he had never voiced for fear of being ridiculed, but which he had wanted his whole life.

He knew he was meant for greater things then just being a squire.

"What's your name, Arthur?" Leon asked, eyebrows raised as Lance went to help him. "I'm asking you Arthur Penn, what is your name? It's not Sir Arthur, it's not Count or Duke or Earl Arthur. It's certainly not King Arthur."

"I know, Leon," Arthur replied, glad that Lance was helping into the armour. "But do you want to eat or not?"

"If the nobles find out who you are there'll be hell to pay," Leon warned, walking over and taking the armour from Lance.

"Then pray that they don't," Arthur said, grinning as his friend helped him into the rest of the armour.

Sitting on top of the horse, Arthur couldn't help but grin, excitement coursing through his body as he heard the crowd cheering, as he stared across the field at the knight at the other end through the slit in his visor.

Arthur watched as the other knight showed that he was ready when the official called out to him.

"Sir Kanan," the official called. "Stand ye ready?"

Arthur lifted his lance, his heart starting to race, his mind focusing on the other knight and what he needed to do.

"Ready?" Leon asked nervously.

"I have tilted against Sir Kanan many times in the past," Arthur replied defensively.

"As his target," Lance muttered, eyes on the knight across from them.

Arthur bit down the angry retort he felt, knowing the two men were saying these things because they were worried.

"Just remember," Leon said. "He needs three points to win. So you just need to stay on the horse."

"I know how to score, Leon," he replied, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He had, after all, been waiting his life for a chance like this.

The flag seemed to lower and rise in slow motion, Arthur's eyes following it, waiting for the signal to go. He spurred his horse into motion when it raised, eyes focusing intently on the other knight and his horse.

The lance seemed to have a mind of its own, wobbling all over the place and not going into the cradle. He had to take his eyes off the other man, looking down to make sure the lance went were it was supposed to, only having a second to look up before he was hit with the other knight's lance, the feel of it like a sledge hammer to his head, the helmet bending and blocking his vision.

He saw spots shining in front of his eyes, a woman's voice calling to him for a moment, before he came back to himself. Leon and Lance next to him, telling him that they'd won, that he'd stayed on the horse.

"We won?" he said, his voice barely louder then a whisper.

"And you're alive!" Lance exclaimed, the two men clearly dancing around if the sounds he could hear could be trusted.

Later, after they'd accepted their winnings, Arthur making up that the helmet was bent onto his head to excuse the fact that he hadn't removed, Arthur sat around the bonfire Leon had made, a feeling of satisfaction running through him.

This was what he was meant to do, he knew it. He'd known his whole life he was meant for more then just being a squire.

Leon and Lance were planning what to do with their winnings, both men's faces shining with happiness and excitement.

"We could do this," Arthur said, interrupting the two men, his shillings in his hand.

"We've done it, Arthur," Leon said, looking at him in confusion. "That's silver in your hand."

"No," Arthur said, standing up and moving over to where his friends were sitting. "I mean we can do _this_. We can be champions."

"Oh no," Lance said, looking up at him. "I knew that hit to the head was too much. You were dropped too much as a baby, Arthur, it's all catching up to you now."

"Very funny," Arthur replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm being serious. We could do this. Give us your coins."

Leaning forward, he took the coins out of the men's hands, passing back one to each men.

"So that's thirteen," he said, looking down at the coins in his hand. "Thirteen coins for training and outfitting. With thirteen silver pieces three men can change the stars, can have glory and riches. I won't spend the rest of my life as nothing."

Leon looked at him skeptically, clearly not buying in to what Arthur was saying, but Lance was looking at him with a shine in his eyes.

"No," Leon said, shaking his head. "You have to be of noble birth."

"So we lie," Lance replied before Arthur had the chance. "How did the nobles become noble in the first place? They took it. With the tip of a sword. And you know there's no one better then Arthur with a sword."

Arthur grinned at his friend, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Well?" he asked Leon.

"God love you, Arthur," Leon said shaking his head, Arthur hearing the acceptance in the other man's voice.

Laughing, he hugged the other man, his heart feeling lighter then it had since he'd left Sir Balinor's.

"Now we just have to figure out a name," Arthur said.

"And train you," Leon added, as the three men turned to stare into the fire.

8

**A/N **- As always let me know what you thought :D


	3. The Old Warlock

**A/N **- Thanks to those who read and reviewed.

8

**Chapter 2**

The Old Warlock

8

It had taken Arthur longer then he liked to get a handle on how to use a lance and how to use it well. But as he rode down the road to Ealdor, Leon and Lance walking along beside him, he couldn't help but smile.

This was going to work; he was going to finally become what he had always known he was supposed to be.

A knight.

"I think it's my turn to ride," Lance said, shifting the bag he was carrying from one shoulder to the other.

"No," Arthur replied, shaking his head. "What if another knight heading for Ealdor comes across us? What would it look like if my squire rode and I walked?"

"It would look like you're a kind master who took pity on his poor servant," Lance shot back.

"Maybe nobody should be riding," Leon said. "The horse isn't as young as it used to be."

Sighing, Arthur nodded, getting off the horse, freezing when he heard the sounds of a fight.

"Do you hear that?" he asked the other men, drawing his sword and creeping forward into the bush, where the sounds could be heard.

Crouching behind a bush, he saw three men going against one old man, two of the men holding the old man back, while the other man held a sword to his throat, demanding something from him.

Leaping forward, Arthur quickly took out the man with the sword, the other two men scampering as their comrade lay at Arthur's feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked the old man, still looking at where his sword met the throat of the attacker.

"Fine, fine," the old man replied, an odd tone to his voice.

"What were you doing?" Arthur growled down at the man on the floor, noticing the way the man was cowering, and wondering how he had had the courage to pull a sword on someone in the first place.

"Please, sir," the man said. "I just wanted food for my family."

Sighing, Arthur slowly took the sword away, not missing the way the old man was staring at him, a look of shock on his face.

"Go," he told the would-be-robber, pointing with his sword.

The robber nodded, picking up his sword and taking off in the direction that his friends had disappeared.

"That was very brave of you, sir," the old man said, his eyes shining with something that Arthur couldn't identify as he stared intently at him.

"Well, mmm," Arthur said, nodding when he noticed Lance and Leon had come to stand beside him.

"And might I know the name of my rescuer?" the old man asked, a small smile on his face.

"I'm, uh," Arthur started. "I am … Sir Arthur Penn, of … Albion. And these here are my faithful squires, Leon of Lexion and Lancelot of Crewe."

The old man looked between the three of them, the twinkle entering his eyes again, before he gave a short nod, a contemplative look in his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, my Lord," the old man said, giving a small bow, before leaning down to pick up his bag.

"And may I ask where you're all headed this fine day?" the man asked, eyes straying to Arthur every now and then,

"Ealdor," Lance replied.

"To the tournament, I assume?" the man asked.

"Yes," Lance replied.

"Well, I hope you remembered your patents, my Lord," the man said, looking Arthur in the eye. "They're limiting the field at Ealdor. Noble birth must be established for four generations on either side."

Arthur froze; all his plans and hopes being dashed by the old man who stood in front of them. They didn't have any patents, and they had no idea where to go to get one's that would be good enough to fool the officials.

"Of course," the old man continued. "If you have … misplaced them, I could certainly be of assistance."

"Really?" Arthur asked, eyes narrowed as he took in the man's amused face, as he reached into his satchel, taking out a stack of papers and holding them out to Arthur.

Taking them cautiously, Arthur looked down at them, eyes quickly scanning the words, grateful that Balinor had made him learn to read and write as well as ride a horse and fight with a sword.

He froze again.

"These are patents," he said, looking up at the old man, handing the papers over to Lance and Leon.

"They are indeed," the old man said.

"But … they're _my_ patents," Arthur said, confusion running through him.

Was there already a knight called Sir Arthur of Albion?

"The man wasn't robbing me for my money, my Lord," the old man said, his eyes turning a golden colour as he held his hand out, vegetables popping up where his hand was pointing.

"You're a warlock," Arthur said, looking up at the man in awe.

He'd heard about warlocks and witches, but they were incredibly rare, with only a few living now, either living in the King's palace or with great Lords and Ladies.

"My name's Gaius," the old man, Gaius, said a soft smile on his face.

Shaking his head, Arthur looked from the papers to the man, confusion running through him.

"Why would you help me?" he asked.

"Because you have a destiny, Arthur," Gaius replied. "And a piece of paper shouldn't stop that."

8

**A/N **- So Merlin was originally meant to be in this chapter, but it got pushed back, I promise he will be in the next one. As always let me know what you thought :D


	4. Ealdor

**A/N** - Huge thanks to those who review. You guys make my day. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted or favourited. You guys also rock :)

8

**Chapter 3**

Ealdor

8

Arthur watched on nervously as Gaius presented his patents of nobility, not able to breathe easily until the old man was walking back towards him, the smile on his face telling him everything he needed to know.

"I can't believe it," he said, not fully believing the warlock's magic would work. "I have to thank you, Gaius."

"It was no trouble, my boy," Gaius replied, looking up at him where he sat on the horse. "I think I'll stick around and see how things turn out. If you'll have me?"

"Of course," Arthur replied, shaking the old man's hand, knowing that having a warlock on his side would be useful.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some supplies I need to get," Gaius said, before turning and walking away.

Smiling, Arthur felt the heaviness that had been weighing on him since he'd heard about the patents lift.

Riding through the streets, he couldn't help but hum, cursing as a cloaked figure walked in front of him, his horse startling and rearing up.

Arthur managed to stay on, calming the horse, before jumping off and grabbing the person who was trying to sneak away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, grabbing hold of an arm and pulling the person back.

"I'm sorry," a male voice said, a hand reaching up and pulling away the hood.

Arthur felt his breath catch as he stared into crystal blue eyes, his eyes taking in the pale skin and high cheekbones, all framed by raven hair, a part of him recognizing the man, even though he had never seen him before in his life.

"I wasn't watching where I was going," the man continued, a light blush crossing his cheeks.

Arthur snorted.

"No kidding," he said, although the harsh tone from before was gone.

The man smiled, causing Arthur's heart to flip, giving a shrug of his shoulder.

"Morgana's always saying I'm the clumsiest person she knows," the man said, eyes trailing down to where Arthur's hand was still gripping his arm, his thumb rubbing, unknowingly, up and down.

"Oh," Arthur said, letting the man go suddenly. "Sorry."

"No harm done," the man said, shrugging and walking away.

Watching him go, Arthur felt like a piece of himself was leaving, an emptiness he had never realized before being left with him.

"Wait," he called, pulling himself up onto his horse and riding after the other man. "Would you tell me your name?"

The man laughed looking up at him, as he stopped and turned around.

"Would you care if he was ugly?" a female voice said, as a woman came to stand next to the man.

The woman was beautiful, her look very similar to the man's, blue eyes, raven hair, pale skin, and Arthur wondered if they were brother and sister.

"Yes," he replied, not missing the smile the man gave, or the unimpressed look on the woman. "I mean no … I mean if …"

"You desecrate the King's Palace?" a voice boomed.

Looking up, it took Arthur a moment to realize that he had brought a horse into the King's Palace, having been caught up following the beautiful man, and realizing that it was no way to respect the King.

"Oh," Arthur said, giving a small nervous laugh, hearing both the man and woman laughing also.

Moving backwards away from the guards, he looked over at the man, seeing the blue eyes shining with laughter, a want like nothing he'd ever felt before searing through him.

"Tell me your name," he hissed, eyes imploring.

"And what would you do with his name, Sir Hunter?" the woman called, threading her arm through the man's. "Call him a fox, for that is all he is to you."

Turning the horse, Arthur stole one more look at the man, amused eyes meeting his, before he left the room.

AMAM

Merlin couldn't help but smile as the knight was ushered out of the Palace.

"Another knight, trying to win the Court Sorcerer's hand," Morgana said, once her giggles had subsided, moving him along, heading towards the tournament.

Eyes followed them as they walked. He was used to it, having been Morgana's companion for many years, the only ward of the King, her beauty was something that everyone watched. But over the past few years, when it had been revealed just who he was and what he could do, his favour and hand were almost as sort after as Morgana's.

At first it had been slightly amusing, if not a little embarrassing, but now, it was annoying. People only wanting him because of his so called 'beauty' or because of his power.

"We're almost tied, I think," Morgana continued, as they stopped outside the arena where the sword fighting was set to take place.

"Not even close," he replied quietly, sitting down.

"He is handsome," Morgana said, as a familiar form walked into the ring, his golden hair falling around his head like a halo or a crown. "I'll give him that."

Nodding, Merlin leaned forward, the better to see the match.

When he had first seen the man's face, when his horse had almost crushed him, he had been struck at how beautiful the man was, something inside him coming alive at the touch he had given him.

Even if he had been a bit of a prat.

"I may be wrong," Morgana started, distracting him from the knight in the ring. "But isn't he supposed to not let the other knight hit him?"

Nodding, Merlin watched as his knight took a few blows, clearly not ready, before he straightened and went on the offensive.

Watching him now, Merlin could see the strength the man had, the power each of his strokes impacted, and he couldn't help his heart racing a little faster, his breath becoming shallower, as he watched the other man.

He turned to look at Morgana when he heard her quiet laugh, raising an eyebrow when she just shook her head.

"It's nothing, Merlin," she said, patting his cheek. "Nothing at all."

Frowning, he turned back to the ring, sure that he was missing something, but his thoughts quickly turned back to the golden knight, as he was proclaimed the winner.

"Well, well," Morgana said, as they rose. "Not quiet the loser I had imagined."

"Morgana," Merlin stuttered out in disbelief, following after the Lady.

8

**A/N** - And finally Merlin appears. As always let me know what you thought :D


	5. Damaged Armour

**A/N** - Huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed. You guys make my day. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock.

8

**Chapter 4**

Damaged Armour

8

"It was a mistake to compete in two events," Arthur said, looking at his damaged armour.

After fighting and jousting for two days, his armour had taken quite the beating, a large crack in his breast plate, something that he couldn't ignore. He wasn't sure when it had happened, or how, but he had to get it repaired before he went in the ring again.

"The swords what you're best at," Leon reminded him, frowning at the damage, as if the look alone could fix it.

"But the prestige is bigger in the jousting," Arthur replied. "The prizes too."

"And now we have to try and get the armour repaired without paying for it now," Lance added, as they walked out of the third blacksmith they'd tried, and been turned away from, today.

"You might try the ferris," the fourth blacksmith said, pointing over to a dark-haired, dark skinned girl.

"A woman?" Arthur asked.

"Beggars can't be choosers, my Lord," Lance said, already walking over to where the woman was working, a gleam in his eyes.

"I don't work for free," the woman said, even before they'd reached her.

"And I can't joust in broken armour," Arthur replied, glaring at her as she continued to work, not even looking at them.

"That's your problem, not mine," the woman said, pushing a stray curl out of her eyes.

"Just as well," Arthur said, shrugging, winking at Leon. "They told me I was daft for asking."

"Why?" the woman asked, turning to glare at him. "Did they say I couldn't do it because I'm a woman?"

Arthur suppressed the smirk that wanted to come to his face, sure that he had reeled the woman in.

"No," Arthur said, shrugging. "They said you were good with horseshoes, but shite with armour. In fact they didn't even mention the part about you being a woman."

The woman walked forwards, grabbing his armour, a determined look on her face.

It took little time for the woman to fix the armour. Arthur was surprised at how well she had done, sure that no other blacksmith could do better. When he commented on how well she had done, the woman had simply reminded him that payment would be due once the tournament was drawing to a close.

Walking towards the jousting arena, he growled as he ran into someone, stumbling back, before he realized who it was.

"Gaius," Arthur said, gripping the man's upper arm's lightly. "I had wondered where you'd gone to."

"I've been around, my boy," the old man said. "Just visiting an old friend."

Stopping at the point of entry to the arena, Arthur froze when his eyes fell on a familiar pale face, his heart starting to race as he realized the man he had seen had come to watch. Pieces clicking in place as he realized the man must be a noble, to be sitting where he was.

"Something wrong, my lord?" Gaius asked, small smile on his face.

"Someone I … met earlier," Arthur responded, eyes not leaving the man, narrowing as he saw another knight approach him and his Lady friend.

"Concentrate," Leon said, coming up to him with the horse.

Looking at the stand and seeing the knight sit down, Arthur came to a decision. He would find out the man's name, now, and then he would win in front of him.

"Once," Gaius said, a knowing look in his eyes. "When I was trying to woo a young lady …"

He trailed off as he leaned in to whisper to Arthur, the young knight's smile widening as he heard the old man's words.

8

Sitting next to Morgana, Merlin ignored the knights that said that they would win the tournament for her or him, having grown used to it over the past few years. He learnt that if you just smiled and nodded, most people were happy.

Morgana's approach to her suitors, was to look completely unimpressed, a look that could stop even the King in his tracks, a look he knew he would never get close to being able to give.

"My Lord and Lady," a squire said, bowing next to them. "May I present Sir Valiant, winner of the joust in Germain and high champion at Marion."

Turning, Merlin watched the knight approach, a pit forming in his stomach, hoping that the knight was here to woo Morgana, his hopes quickly dashed as the man stared directly at him.

"May all thoughts be forgotten, when faced with such beauty," Valiant said, bowing, but maintaining eye contact the entire time.

Shifting a little uncomfortably, Merlin gave him a small smile, before turning and looking over the crowd.

"Do you only pretend to fight, Sir Valiant?" he asked, his tone merely polite. "Or do you wage real war as well?"

Turning, he saw something flash through Valiant's eyes, something that he hoped would be gone by the end of the day.

"I am one of the king's knight's," Valiant said, leaning back against one of the railings, eyes running over Merlin obviously. "I fight when my King needs me."

Nodding, Merlin leant back, making a mental note to ask Balinor about the man.

"What do you think of the joust?" Valiant asked, sitting down next to him, closer then Merlin would've liked.

"Your name, my lord," a voice broke in and Merlin couldn't stop the bashful smile that crossed his face, as he looked into the face of the knight who had followed him and Morgana a few days prior.

He looked even more beautiful now, eyes shining with excitement, hair tousled and a smile on his face.

"I still need to hear it," the knight continued, sitting on his horse as if he was sitting on a throne.

"You still persist?" Merlin asked, leaning forward, feeling the amusement that was coming from Morgana and the anger that was coming from Valiant.

"But then again," the knight said, bowing his head a little. "Perhaps angels have no names. Only beautiful faces."

Merlin felt his breath catch, never having anyone call him beautiful in the way the man had, nothing but honest truth and want coming from him.

"And you are?" Valiant snarled, anger clear in his tone.

"I'm ah," the knight said, a dazed look on his face.

"Have you forgotten?" Valiant sneered. "Or is your name Sir Ah?"

"Arthur," the knight said. "Penn from Albion."

"Some of these poor country knights, little better then peasants," Valiant said, not lowering his voice, arm reaching out to rest behind Merlin's chair.

Merlin felt angry for the golden knight in front of him, Arthur, whose face had gone from happy and flirting to hurt and then blank. Moving his horse, Arthur rode away. Merlin watching him go with sadness.

Next to him, Merlin could feel Morgana ready to move, to strike out at the man who had been so intentionally cruel. Clasping her hand, he gave it a squeeze, knowing that they could not get into it now. Not with the knight they had actually come to see, Sir William Dragon, ready to joust against Arthur.

As the flag fell indicating for the jousting to begin, Merlin leaned forward in his seat, ignoring the knight sitting next to him and talking. He winced as the lances both hit the knights. His eyes following Sir William, noticing the way he flinched, the way he sat stiffly.

"He's hurt," he heard Morgana mutter quietly to him.

Nodding, his eyes followed the knight, waiting for him to withdraw, to stop, already knowing the man was far too stubborn and pig-headed to do that, his thoughts confirmed as the two knights jousted again.

He flinched as they both hit each other again, a worry going through him for Arthur, as he watched the golden knight ride past, before returning to the other knight.

"What is he doing?" Morgana hissed, her hand tightening on his.

"This Sir William," the squire said, cutting in to Morgana's curses towards the knight. "His technique is perfect."

"And I've never seen him before," Valiant said, eyes narrowing as he sat forward.

"But Sir Arthur," the squire continued. "While his style is somewhat lacking, he's absolutely fearless."

"Fearless, how?" Merlin asked, wondering how only one of the knight's was fearless, considering both men were partaking in a sport that had both men getting hit by lances.

"The slit in a helmet's visor is narrow," Valiant said, leaning back, his arm once again across the back of Merlin's chair, "but splinters can penetrate it. Most knights lift their head at the last moment, it means you lose sight of your opponent, but protects your eyes. This Arthur doesn't."

"He keeps his eye on the target," Morgana said, grinning at him. "A true hunter."

Merlin let his eyes wander over to where Arthur was riding into the middle of the arena to talk to Sir William, his heart beating a little faster as Arthur lifted his helmet, his face almost glowing.

"I wonder what they were talking about," Morgana said, her hand gripping Merlin's tightly again as the flag went up again, both knights simply trotting towards the centre, both pulling their lances up.

"A draw," Valiant's squire said. "And Dragon is hurt."

"Dragon withdraws," Valiant said, disgust in his voice. "Penn advances. Why didn't Penn finish him?"

"He shows mercy," Merlin said, eyes not leaving Arthur as the man dismounted.

"Then he shows his weakness, for that is all mercy is," Valiant said, the disgust still in his voice.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin stood as Morgana did.

"Sir Valiant," Morgana said, dismissing the knight, and pulling Merlin along with her.

"My Lord," Valiant said, following them.

Turning, Merlin could feel Morgana's irritation but he couldn't be rude to the man, even if he didn't like him.

"I will win this tournament for you," he said, bowing low.

Merlin gave a small smile, a slight nod of his head, before he turned and walked away.

"You know I despise when they say that," Morgana said. "They win these tournaments for themselves and their own honour, it means nothing when they say they will win it for either one of us."

"Mmm," Merlin hummed in agreement.

"Although," Morgana started slyly, and he could see her looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "I wonder if you would like a certain knight to win for you. A certain knight with golden hair and blue eyes …"

"No," Merlin denied, trying not to let the blush rise to his face as Morgana simply laughed, patting him on the cheek.

"Let's go check on the fool," she said, seemingly having had enough of teasing him.

8

**A/N** - As always let me know what you thought :D.


	6. Merlin

**A/N** - _Apologies for how long this had taken to get up, I have had assessments over the past week (and still have one next week) that I've had to study for, and so was trying to keep myself from getting distracted (*cough* that didn't exactly work). Sorry :S. A huge thanks to those who reviewed, you guys really do make my day. Also a big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited, you guys also rock :D._

AMAM

**Chapter 5**

Merlin

AMAM

The next day, Arthur stood in the arena, watching Sir Valiant ride into the arena, the crowd cheering loudly, trumpets sounding.

"Sir Valiant," Arthur said. "I don't think I've ever seen him lose."

"No, but defeat him and you'll see it first hand," Leon said, patting him on the shoulder, before turning back to tend to the horse.

Nodding, Arthur tried to settle his nerves, telling himself that Sir Valiant was just another knight, that he could defeat him as he had the other.

"Arthur, my boy."

Turning, he gave Gaius a small smile as the old man came to stand next to him.

"Disappearing again, Gaius?" Arthur asked, trying not to move restlessly.

"My friend required my attention," Gaius replied, his gaze narrowing as he took in Valiant. "And there is someone who wishes to speak with you before you joust."

Frowning, Arthur turned and followed the old man around the corner and under one of the curtains hanging down the stands.

"You only have a few minutes, my lord," Gaius reminded him, before he ducked out again.

Turning, Arthur saw a hooded figure push away from the post, hood falling to reveal a face that Arthur had been dreaming about.

"Sir Arthur," his mystery Lord said, the smile on his face warming something in Arthur.

"My lord," he replied, giving a small bow.

The man moved closer, the heat from him warming Arthur even through his armour, his blue eyes capturing and holding Arthur's.

"Merlin," the man whispered.

Arthur frowned, wondering what the other man was talking about.

"My name," Merlin said, amusement in his voice. "My name is Merlin."

Arthur smiled, running the name through his mind and finding it fitting for the man who had captured his interest so effortlessly.

"And, I," Merlin said, blush crossing his face, as his hands lifted to untie the neckerchief he wore. "I wanted you to have this."

Taking the garment, Arthur ran it through his hands, the warmth from Merlin's skin still warming it, the silkiness making Arthur wonder whether it was as soft as Merlin's skin.

Looking up, he felt his breath catch at the look on Merlin's face, finding himself moving closer, his hands reaching out and gripping Merlin's arms lightly, running up and down, his eyes flicking between Merlin's eyes and mouth.

"Arthur," Merlin said breathily, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur whispered, his head tilting forward, lips brushing against Merlin's mouth-

"Sir Arthur."

Cursing inside his head, Arthur pulled away from Merlin, turning to glare at Lancelot.

"You're needed in the arena," Lance said, eyes shining with amusement. "You know … to joust?"

Sending his friend one more glare, Arthur turned back to Merlin, unable to stop a smile from crossing his face as he tucked Merlin's neckerchief into his armour.

"Good luck," Merlin said, before leaving.

"Not a word," Arthur said to Lance, as he followed him back to the arena.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Lance said, grin on his face telling Arthur that he wasn't going to say anything right now, but he would later.

"Focus," Leon said, as Arthur got up on the horse.

Nodding, Arthur looked across the arena, feeling lighter now that he knew Merlin's name, that he had a piece of Merlin close to him.

"Focus," Leon said again, giving him a stern look.

AMAM

"And just where have you been?" Morgana asked as Merlin sat down next to her.

"Nowhere," he replied, trying not to let the blush spread across his face.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that soppy look on Sir Arthur's face," Morgana continued, as if he hadn't spoken a knowing look in her eye.

"Did you kiss him?" she asked quietly, leaning towards him.

"No," he denied loudly, the blush on his face spreading.

"But you wanted to," she murmured, a smirk crossing her face.

"I … let's just watch the joust," he replied, knowing it was useless to deny.

Because he had wanted to kiss Arthur, would have if the knight's squire hadn't interrupted. There was something about the man, something that made his heart race faster and his breaths come shallower, something that told him that he'd finally found that thing he'd been missing his whole life.

"We'll talk about it later," Morgana whispered to him, before turning back to watch the first run.

Watching intently, Merlin couldn't help but flinch as Arthur was hit by Valiant's lance, hoping that the man was okay, before he realized that Arthur had also hit the other knight.

Smiling, he clapped along with the crowd, his nerves winding tighter as they started the process all over again.

This time, Arthur wasn't hit, his lance breaking on Valiant's, but the other knight's lance still in tact.

Clapping, he couldn't help but cheer along with the crowd, glad to see that Arthur hadn't been hurt.

His happiness was short lived, however, Valiant's next lance hitting Arthur in the head, knocking his helmet off and onto the ground.

"Oh, my," Morgana said, gripping his arm tightly.

Swallowing heavily, Merlin watched as Arthur almost fell off his horse, the look on his face dazed, clearly having been hurt quite badly, a line of blood spilling down his face.

"I believe this is yours, my lord," Valiant said, appearing in front of him on his horse.

Taking the neckerchief from the broken lance, Merlin couldn't stop the disgust he felt for the other man well up, turning and walking away before he said, or did, something that he would regret.

He could feel Morgana behind him, her anger at Valiant and her amusement at him clear.

"Nothing, huh?" she asked, hand taking his neckerchief.

Rolling his eyes, he moved down to the entrance to the arena, hoping to see Arthur, to see that he was okay.

"He'll be fine, Merlin."

Turning, Merlin couldn't help but smile as he took in his mentor.

"Gaius," he said, pulling the old man into a hug. "It's been a long time."

"It's only been a few months," the old man scoffed.

"You're sure he'll be okay, Gaius?" Morgana asked, smile crossing her face also.

"Once I'm done with him he will be," Gaius said, winking at them.

Nodding, Merlin was still reluctant to leave, but knew that the King expected to see both him and Morgana before the banquet tonight.

"Go," Gaius said, indicating with his head. "Uther does not like to be kept waiting. And tell him he better be taking the concoction I gave him yesterday when I saw him."

Sighing, Merlin let Morgana start to lead him away.

"Oh, Merlin?" Gaius called. "Arthur seems to like wearing red to banquets and what not."

AMAM

**A/N** - _As always let me know what you thought :)._


	7. The Banquet

**A/N** - A huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed. You guys make my day with your comments. And big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock. I hope you enjoy this chapter (one of my favourites)

AMAM

**Chapter 6**

The Banquet

AMAM

Arthur didn't have long to recover before he was called back to the arena, those who were the champions in the various events were to be awarded their prizes by the Lord.

Smiling as he was awarded the Swordsman prize, he couldn't watch as Valiant was crowned tournament champion, anger in him as he remembered the way the other man had given Merlin back his neckerchief.

"The next time we meet, Sir Valiant," Arthur said around a fake smile. "You will look up at me from the flat of your back.

"Please," the other knight replied. "You have been weighed, you have been measured and you have been found wanting."

Glaring at the man, Arthur walked off, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head, as Leon paid the ferris.

"That armour you wear," she said. "It wasn't made for you was it?"

"What of it?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms, trying not to let the panic rise up in him.

"I could make you such armour that you wouldn't even know you were wearing it," the ferris said, a look of determination on her face.

"And how much would that cost me?" Arthur asked.

"Just take me as far as Camelot," she replied.

Turning to Leon and Lance, he raised an eyebrow in question; Leon shaking his head, while Lance nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur weighed up the pros and cons in his mind, the one overwhelming thought that he'd finally have his _own_ armour won out.

"Okay," he said nodding, grimacing a little as a shot of pain ran through his head.

"I'm Gwen," the woman said, smiling at them, a light blush crossing her cheeks as Lance winked at her.

"Welcome to the group," Arthur replied, hand squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, now that's out of the way, time I had a look at you," Gaius said, pushing the tent flap open and pulling Arthur inside.

"I'm fine," Arthur said, trying to stand up from where Gaius had pushed him to sit.

"Yes, I'm sure you are," Gaius replied. "However, I promised Merlin that I would make sure of that. So just sit there like a good little boy and let me make sure it isn't a lie."

"Merlin was worried about me?" Arthur asked, his heart racing, as a smile crossed his face.

"Yes," Gaius replied.

"Huh," Arthur said, looking down.

"He also decided he was going to wear red to the banquet tonight," Gaius continued.

Arthur looked up at the other man, seeing the amusement there, and yet not caring. The only thought going through his mind, that Merlin had been worried about him, had asked about him and was going to the banquet in the colour that Arthur usually wore.

AMAM

Walking into the hall, Arthur let his eyes wander over the crowd, his heart flipping as they fell on Merlin, not missing the red the other man was wearing, very similar to the colour he wore. He noticed the number of men and women around him, and felt his heart sink a little.

How could he compete with all these people who had been born into this life, who knew how to act, how to woo?

Sighing he wandered over to a table, not feeling as hungry as he had been when he had first walked in, his confidence waning a little.

Looking over at Merlin again, he watched as the man laughed, wondering if he was being foolish in his pursuit of the man. He had found out who Merlin was from Gwen, the ferris informing him that the young man was the King's warlock, the woman he was always with, Lady Morgana, the King's ward.

Wandering outside onto the balcony, Arthur looked over at the view, his thoughts wandering.

"Sir Arthur."

Turning suddenly, Arthur froze as he saw the King walking towards him, not realizing the King had actually been in Ealdor.

"Majesty," Arthur said, bowing low.

When he straightened, it was to look into the King's shocked gaze, the man staring intently at his face, the same way that Gaius had looked at him when they had first met.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Arthur asked, when the silence had continued, the King still staring at him in shock.

"Fine," the King said, eyes running over his face, before a smile crossed his face. "I'm fine. So, Arthur … I haven't heard much about you before this tournament, tell me about yourself."

"Well, majesty," Arthur started, not sure what to say to the King, a part of him not wanting to lie. "My parents were killed when I was young and I was taken in by another knight. He trained me, taught me how to use a sword, how to ride a horse. He was like a father to me."

"Oh?" the King asked, a kind smile on his face. "Who was this knight?"

"Sir Balinor," Arthur replied, knowing that the older knight would not reveal who he really was. The man had really been like a father to him and had always said that he wished he could have let Arthur be a knight.

Arthur shifted a little uncomfortably under the man's gaze, wondering if the man could tell that he wasn't really noble.

"Who were your parents?" the King asked.

Before he could answer however, Valiant came out onto the balcony, his eyes narrowing as he saw Arthur, Arthur returning his glare with just as much hatred.

"Your majesty," Valiant said, bowing low. "I was wondering if I could ask for an audience?"

"Of course," King Uther replied, smiling at Arthur before walking back towards the ballroom.

Just before he reached the door, he turned back around.

"Sir Arthur," he called. "I'll expect to see you at the jousting tournament at Camelot."

Nodding, Arthur watched them go, feeling a little relieved that the King had gone, the King's intense regard of him a little unnerving.

Turning back to the view, he felt the exact moment that Merlin walked out, felt him move up beside him.

"Sir Arthur," Merlin said, hands resting on the balcony, one almost touching one of his.

"My Lord Merlin," Arthur replied, looking sideways at the young warlock, heart once again beating fast.

"Did you really not know who I was?" Merlin asked him, eyes bright as he met his gaze.

"I grew up in a small county, we didn't really hear much about others," Arthur replied, shrugging.

"It's a first," Merlin said, moving closer to him. "Most people who approach me are well aware, it's part of the … pull to talk to me."

"It wasn't for me," Arthur replied quietly, turning to face the other man, breath catching as he realized how close they were. "There was just something about you. Something I couldn't put my finger on."

"I know," Merlin replied, the smile on his face filling Arthur with warmth.

Leaning forward, he felt his heart race as his lips covered the soft lips of the man standing in front of him.

Gently lapping at the man's lips with his tongue, he let his hands run down Merlin's arms, lightly gripping the man's waist and pulling him closer, groaning when Merlin started to respond, his mouth opening under his, their tongues dueling with each other.

Moving Merlin until his back was to one of the walls, Arthur pushed forward, his body covering the slighter man's, unable to stop his groin from pushing into Merlin's.

"Merlin?"

Pulling away, Arthur couldn't help but smile at the dazed, happy look on Merlin's face, before he stepped away, smoothing down his hair, which Merlin's hands had apparently been running through, before Morgana walked out.

"Hello, Sir Arthur," Morgana said, a knowing look on her face. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No," he replied. "No we were just …"

"Yes, I'm sure," Morgana interrupted a smirk crossing her face. "I need to borrow Merlin."

"Of course," Arthur said, eyes straying back to Merlin, happy to see a goofy smile on the warlock's face.

"I'll see you at Camelot?" Merlin asked quietly, as he went to move past him.

Smiling, Arthur nodded, still feeling the warmth of Merlin's body and mouth against his.

"Of course," he replied, watching the man walk away, a goofy smile crossing his face too.

AMAM

**A/N **- As always let me know what you thought :).


	8. Camelot

**A/N** - Wow, I didn't realise how short this chapter was. It's the second last one (and maybe an epilogue after that), so I hope you enjoy. A huge thanks to those who reviewed, you guys really do make my day :D.

8

**Chapter 7**

Camelot

8

A week later, Arthur stood in the ranks of knight's ready to compete in the King's Tournament, all of Camelot cheering around them.

He couldn't help but smile when his eyes met Merlin's, the memory of their kiss on the balcony keeping him warm over the past week, his heart racing as he thought about what more he and Merlin could be.

"Beautiful, isn't he?"

Freezing, feeling his insides turn to ice, Arthur felt his jaw clench, his eyes turning hard as he turned to see Valiant standing next to him.

"All that beauty, all that power," Valiant continued. "He's quite the trophy. And I plan to have him."

"Merlin isn't a trophy," he growled quietly, turning back to the young man they were talking about, seeing Merlin frowning at them.

"It doesn't matter what he is," Valiant said. "I will have him, the King has agreed to his betrothal. And that's not all that is going to change."

Clenching his fists, Arthur walked away quickly when they were dismissed, knowing that if he stayed he would do something stupid like punch the other knight.

"Arthur?"

Taking a deep breath, Arthur turned to face Merlin, trying to forget the man he had just been speaking to, and wondering how Merlin had gotten down out of the stands so quickly.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, stepping closer, hand coming to rest on his arm, pulling him under one of the stands, eyes searching his.

"Nothing," Arthur said, running a hand through his hair. "I … nothing."

"Arthur," Merlin said, moving closer to him, his warmth immediately warming Arthur. "What did Valiant say?"

"He wants you," Arthur murmured, his hands pulling Merlin closer, his arms going around the other man.

"I know," Merlin replied, hands running soothingly up and down his chest.

"No," Arthur said, tightening his grip. "He went to the King and asked for your hand."

Merlin stiffened in his grip, his eyes widening, before a smile crossed his face.

"He's lying, Arthur," Merlin murmured.

"You didn't hear him," Arthur said, shaking his head.

"He's lying, Arthur," Merlin said again, his lips so close to his that they brushed softly. "Uther wouldn't have agreed to that, not without speaking to me … or Morgana."

Relaxing a little, Arthur couldn't help but smile, it quickly falling from his face when Merlin pushed closer into him, their mouths coming together, Arthur feeling like everything had been set right.

Running his hands up and down Merlin's back, he groaned when Merlin pulled his mouth away, kissing along his jaw and to his ear.

"You need to go," Merlin whispered, his breaths wafting over Arthur's ear, sending shivers down Arthur's spine.

"I'll see you after?" Arthur asked, warmth spreading through him at Merlin's lust filled gaze, the warlock nodding and stepping away.

"After," Merlin said in agreement.

Walking out from under the stands, Arthur felt light as he walked over to his tent, the feeling leaving as he saw the look on Lance's face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have to go," Lance said, gripping his arm and pulling him into the tent where Leon was packing their things.

"Why?" he asked, grabbing some of the things that Leon had packed and putting them back where they were.

"They know the patents aren't real, Arthur," Leon said, grabbing the things back and shoving them in the bag. "And if you want to keep your head, we need to leave now."

Shaking his head, Arthur grabbed the bag.

"I didn't come all this way just to give everything up now," he said stubbornly, putting the bag down and walking out of the tent.

"Arthur," Lance said grabbing his arm. "They will kill you. Impersonating a noble isn't something the King will forgive."

Arthur stopped when his way was blocked by the Palace guards, his eyes meeting those of Sir Valiant's, knowing the other man was responsible for all the trouble.

"Come with us," one of the guards said, stepping forward and grabbing his arm tightly, Arthur knowing it was pointless to fight.

Giving a nod, Arthur let them lead him away, casting Leon and Lance a sympathetic glance.

8

**A/N** - Dun! LOL. As always let me know what you thought :D.


	9. The Stocks

**A/N** - So sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Meant to post it ages again. This is technically the last chapter, although I may write an epilogue. As always a huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed. You guys really help make my day. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock.

AMAM

**Chapter 8**

The Stocks

AMAM

Shifting a little, Merlin frowned, wondering what was happening. Arthur should have been at the arena by now, his event the first of the morning.

"Merlin," Morgana said, coming to sit next to him, the look on her face making his breath catch, knowing that something had happened to Arthur.

"Arthur's been arrested," she continued quietly, her eyes apologetic.

"What?" he asked, shaking his head, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"His patents aren't real," she said quietly, looking around them as if their surroundings had some kind of answer. "He's not noble at all; they've taken him to the stocks."

Getting up, he quickly moved down the stairs, knowing that he could help the other man, would help the other man. He'd known from the moment that he saw him, that he and Arthur had a destiny together.

"We can appeal to the King," Morgana said, having followed him. "Arthur might not be noble, but he was a good knight. He's supposed to return this morning, he went to visit Balinor for some reason, something about his wife."

"I doubt the King will look lightly on a peasant pretending to be a noble," Valiant interrupted, stepping in front of them.

Merlin glared at the other man, feeling his magic churning in him; sure his eyes were turning golden.

"You did this," he growled, knowing the answer even before Valiant opened his mouth.

"He's nothing," Valiant replied, stepping closer. "And he doesn't deserve the spoils that should go to a knight."

Pushing past him, Merlin heard Morgana say something to Valiant, not caring rushed to the centre of the kingdom, his eyes falling on a golden head.

"Arthur," he said, pushing past the crowd, falling to his knees next to the man.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, his eyes full of sadness and hurt as he looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin felt something hit his head, turning and seeing people throwing things at them, reminded of his time before he had come to live with the King.

"I didn't fall in love with the knight, Arthur," Merlin whispered to him, cupping his cheek. "I fell for you."

Merlin couldn't help but smile when Arthur's eyes lit with happiness, confusion running through him as he saw them widen. Turning, he felt his stomach plummet when he saw the King standing before them, looking down at Arthur with an unreadable look on his face.

"Release him," Uther commanded the guards, the guards quick to comply, pulling Arthur to his feet.

Standing up, Merlin looked over to Morgana, who was looking at the King with the same confusion Merlin felt, both watching with wide eyes as Uther took a step towards Arthur, a hand raising to touch his face gently.

Arthur froze when the King's hand touched his cheek, his eyes staring at the man in shock, echoing both Merlin and Morgana's looks.

"Arthur," Uther said, a softness in his voice that Merlin had never heard before.

"This man was pretending to be a nobleman, your majesty," Valiant said, coming to stand near the King.

"This man," Uther said, soft smile on his face. "Is not a knight from Albion."

Merlin felt his chest tighten further, finding it hard to swallow, thinking of what he was going to do to Valiant when this was over.

"He's my son," Uther said, his voice ringing out over the crowd.

"What?" Arthur asked, disbelief in his voice, shock written all over his face.

"We have a lot to discuss, Arthur," Uther said, clapping him on the shoulder and leading him away.

Watching, Merlin felt light headed, wondering if he had truly heard what he thought he had, or whether he was dreaming the whole thing.

"Merlin," Morgana said, sounding as if she had been saying his name for awhile.

Looking over at her, he allowed her to lead him away, seeing Uther and Arthur in front of them, wondering how he had missed the similarities between the two.

"So you started the day in love with a knight," Morgana whispered, threading his arm through his. "And now you're in love with the crowned Prince."

"I thought Uther's son died a long time ago," Merlin said, his brain still frozen.

"Apparently, not," Morgana replied, shrugging.

AMAM

Walking out onto the balcony, Arthur still wondered if he was dreaming.

This morning he had been arrested and put in the stocks. And then, the King had come, and he'd found out that he was in fact, the Crowned Prince of Camelot, Balinor having saved him all those years ago.

Apparently, he and his mother had been attacked returning from a tournament, by a group of soldiers who wished to hurt the King after he had conquered their country. The King had managed to track all the suspects down, though he never found his son, assuming that he had been killed like the Queen.

"Quite a change from the last time we were out on a balcony."

Turning he took in Merlin, the young warlock standing uncertainly in the doorway.

"Merlin," he said, moving toward the other man, pulling him closer, smiling when Merlin beamed at him.

"So … a Prince, huh?" he asked.

Chuckling, Arthur nodded, the thought still odd to him.

"I hear you're jousting first thing tomorrow morning," Merlin murmured, his breath catching when Arthur laid kisses along his jaw.

"The King … my father," Arthur said, "thinks that the tournament can celebrate my return."

"Because he thinks you'll win," Merlin said, his breaths coming faster.

"Mmhm," Arthur murmured.

"And if you win?" Merlin asked, pressing closer to him, a teasing grin on his face. "Do you plan to collect your prize?"

Grinning, Arthur kissed him hard, finally feeling like he was himself again.

"I think I might collect it early," he breathed, before diving in to kiss Merlin.

**END**

AMAM

**A/N - **So I hoped you enjoyed this little story. I may write an epilogue with Arthur jousting, but not too sure. As always let me know what you thought :)**  
**


End file.
